Inu yasha meets the internet
by Tirra
Summary: E-bay and dry ice stuff Inu yasha learn by the great world of the internet. May change rating later.
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha meets the Internet  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inu yasha never had, never did, never will nor do I own the Internet Billy Gates does I think.  
  
Chp. 1 Inu yasha meets the In-turn-net  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha had just come back from Kagome's time Inu yasha was happy just to be back in the Feudal Japan. And the whole Inu-gang where a camp fire eating awhile Kagome went to do Kagome thing (I don't know get wood?). When Sango spoke up.  
  
Sango: What's wrong Inu yasha?  
  
Inu yasha: ..  
  
Sango: Inu yasha???  
  
Inu yasha: Well you I was with Kagome in her time right?  
  
The Inu group: Yea yea.  
  
Inu yasha: I was in her room-  
  
Miroku, ever bodies favorite pervert monk, interrupted Inu yasha.  
  
Miroku: Ohh you were in her room? How did she taste?  
  
Sango hit Miroku with that big ass boomerang.  
  
Sango: Perverted monk go on Inu yasha.  
  
Inu yasha: Well She had to go take a shower and she made me read old magazines.  
  
Inu gang: Old magazine?!??! The horror!  
  
Shippo: What is mag-a-zines?  
  
Miroku: I don't know  
  
Inu yasha: and I saw a box with another box in it and it said.. it said..  
  
Inu gang: IT SAID WHAT?!?  
  
Inu yasha: ....E-bay....  
  
Sango: What the hell is 'E-bay'?  
  
Inu yasha: It's a place were you can buy anything..  
  
Miroku: Could I buy a wife?  
  
Inu yasha: No Kagome says it's against the law.  
  
Miroku: Aww damn  
  
Inu yasha: But you can buy this stuff called porn.  
  
Miroku: Porn?  
  
End of chp.1  
  
I'll make chapter 2 soon. Bye people ^___^. 


	2. What is Porn and Inu yasha's plan

Inu Yasha meets the Internet  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inu yasha, still don't *sniff*.  
  
~*~Tirra Time~*~ Tirra: I'm soooooo HAPPY 5 reviews! YYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA!!! *Does the funky chicken dance* Tirra: Ya chicken time! And I'd like to thank: Chibi playing with fire Sarah Barah Ecetas-Chan Small-buttercup Tirra: Thank you so much ^__^  
  
Chp. 2 What is Porn?  
  
Miroku: This Porn you speak of, what is it Inu yasha?  
  
Inu yasha: Well I saw it on the tee-vee one time and Kagome caught me watching it and sat me..a lot. She said porn is what very lonely men watch.  
  
Miroku: I'M NOT LONELY!  
  
Chirp,..Chirp,...Chirp  
  
Inu gang: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA  
  
Miroku: I'm not....  
  
Sango: Well we should all go to Kagome's time and see this porn and in-turn- net.  
  
Shippo: Ya but how will we get there with you Kagome getting suspicious?  
  
Inu yasha: I have a plan. Muaahhahahhahahahahah.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu yasha: you know what to do right?  
  
Inu gang: Yes  
  
~*~Round 1 Inu yasha's plan: Sango~*~  
  
Sango: Hi Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hi Sango.  
  
Sango: Kagome is it ok if I go train by self for about a day.  
  
Kagome: Ok bye Sango have fun.  
  
~*~Round 2 Inu yasha's plan: Miroku~*~  
  
Miroku: Hi Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hi Miroku.  
  
Miroku: I'm going to go find my self in the woods.  
  
Kagome: You're going to go woman hunting right?  
  
Miroku: Er.. ya.  
  
Kagome: Ok bye.  
  
~*~Round 3 Inu yasha's plan: Shippo~*~  
  
Shippo: Hi Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Hi Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Kagome I'm going to the woods to be come a man bye.  
  
Kagome: Ok have fun finding your manhood. ^__^  
  
~*~Round 4 Inu yasha's plan: Inu yasha~*~  
  
Inu yasha: Hi woman.  
  
Kagome: Hi dawg.  
  
Inu yasha: Well I'm leaving for a day or two because you know it's that time of the month.  
  
Kagome: Word.  
  
~*~By the well~*~  
  
Shippo: I can't believe she believed us.  
  
Miroku: Inu yasha? 'That time of the MONTH?!!' WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!  
  
Inu yasha: I couldn't think of any thing. Back off man.  
  
Sango: Ok ok clam down. You have the shards right Inu yasha?  
  
Inu yasha: Yes. Come on. DOWN THE WELL WE GO.  
  
End of Chp. 2  
  
~*~Tirra time~*~  
  
Tirra: Ya end of chp. 2. RAISE DA ROOF. Well R&R please. ^_________^ 


End file.
